TDWT Alternate Ending: An AleHeather Story
by Infected Bliss
Summary: This is how I think TDWT should have ended *spoilers* ALEHEATHER. Oneshot


**LE GASP! My first Aleheather story EVER YAY ENJOY READ REVIEW

* * *

**

**...Heather...**

I knew I'd make it to the end. I was in the final two, so close to the million, I was almost there. There was just one thing in my way; _Alejandro._ The man who I'd despised since the beginning, or at least I thought I did. Now I felt myself falling for him. Wait what! I don't care!

Though if he'd felt anyway towards me before it was hopeless. My voting for him had probably destroyed any feelings he had towards me. Now all I was in his eyes, was a traitor, and backstabber.

He must hate me now. Not that I care..or anything! It's just I thought we were becoming aquiantences or friends or something, before he went and doctored that photo to make Sierra go pyshco and try to kill me.

Now it was war.

**...Alejandro...**

The final two, pfft, I knew I'd make it. Finally I would win something, show up my brother Jose` at long last. I could make my parents see that I was a winner, that I could amount to something. For once they would see me in the spotlight and not Jose`.

There was only one person left to take down. Heather. That woman knew how to get under my skin. She had a way of making my focus slip, whether it was with her cunning words, or her evil, distrustful eyes, or her beautiful face and graceful figure...gah! Focus! I admit I was starting to fall under her spell and have her capture my heart, but then she voted for ME! After she'd promised that she would not. It was then that she broken my heart. Though deep in my soul I knew I still cared even a little for that little vixen.

I shook the thought from my head. No, she was just one more person to eliminate, the only one standing in my way. I was so close and I was determined to win. I held on to the 'sacrifice' my helpers had built as I ran towards the top of the volcano. Heather was behind me after Cody had accidently dropped a cage on top of her, giving me the perfect chance to get away. I was so close to the million I could already see me holding the case full of cash. I'd picture Jose` at home feeling ashamed his brother had won something and not him. It was a great image. Feeling more confident I was able to pick up my pace and reached the top of the volcano.

"Looking for this!" Chris said gleefully holding the case in his hands. I grin.

"Thanks for everything!" I said to the dummy of Heather that I now cradled in my arms, giving it a kiss on the pineapple head before going towards the volcano. I felt absolutely triumphant. I rose the sacrifice above my head ready to throw it in. Before I could even throw it in, a voice rang out:

"NO!"

**...Heather...**

I felt comepletely out of breath as I was nearing the top of the volcano. I knew Alejandro was already there but I didn't slow my pace.

"Thanks for everything!" I heard him call out and I rushed towards the top just hoisting myself up as I saw him ready to throw his sacrifice into the volcano.

"NO!" I shouted, causing him to freeze. My breath came out ragged.

"I can't catch...my breath!" I choked out leaning on my dummy. He turned to face me.

"You are gorgeous when you've lost." I was too out of breath to respond to his comment. In pure exhaustion and defeat I let my dummy fall to the ground as I dropped to my knees.

"I worked so hard, and now you're just gonna take the mill and vanish from my life forever! Just throw your stupid doll in the stupid volcano already!" My face felt wet, NO! I couldn't be...crying! He caught me.

"So...what are you more upset about losing? The million...or me?" I felt myself blushing.

"Are you cracked?" my voice a bit high from my crying. "I could never fall for a jerk like you!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He said smuggly leaning down to face me. Crap, he'd caught my bluff. I quickly thought of an excuse.

"Hello! We're next to the hottest thing on the planet!" He stood up.

"Admit it, you're in love with me." My eyes widened and I stood next to him.

"What! I don't _love_ you, I LOV-" I stopped realizing what I about said. Alejandro had a grin across his face as I heard a ring of gasps from my fellow castmates.

"Err. Hate! I meant I hate you!"

"I know what you meant, and I must confess..at first, yes my intentions were purely strategic." He said cupping my chin in his hand.

"Can the confessing wait? We're on a schedule here people." I shot daggers at Chris and that was enough to get him to shut up.

"That is no longer the case." Alejandro spoke up. _Wait what was he trying to say?_

"Because you, you have stolen my heart!" My eyes widened, _does he mean it!_

"Oh that is so beautiful!" Owen gushed. "Even if it is Heather." Sadie said gushing with him.

"Our connection goes deeper than any game, together we could take over the world!" I felt my heart thumping hard in my chest as I felt a small smile creep across my face.

"Well, I suppose I might actually feel a...a little something." I said looking back into his bright green eyes.

"_Mi amor_!" and with that Alejandro pressed his lips against mine, his long snake-like tongue going through my lips and now exploring my mouth. I was caught by surprise as I heard the a courus of disgusted noises from my castmates. I began to kiss back before putting my hands on his chest and pushed him off.

He had a confused look on his face.

"What is it _preciosa_?" He said looking slightly hurt.

"Could you _please _tame your snake tongue?" a couple of people snickered.

"Oh, sorry." He leaned in to kiss me again only this time without the tongue, but it felt much more passionate and I deeped the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt as if time had stopped but something just _had_ to snap us out of it.

"Helllooo? Can you two stop making out long enough to declare a million dollar winner here? We're on schedule!" Chris nagged at us pulling us out of our trance. I pulled back and saw a content smile cross his face. I blushed again. We looked towards our statues and back at each other. We grabbed them both and chucked them into the volcano. Mine hit the lava first.

_I'd won. I'd finally won!_

"YES!" I yelled pumping my fists in the air.

"And that's a cool million for Heather, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said to the camera, handing me the case.

**...Alejandro...**

Well all that planning and scheming and I'd ended up in second place. I looked on at Heather who held the case in her arms. I stepped towards her.

"Congradulations Heather, if I had to lose to anyone here, I am most pleased it was you." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, you know if you want I'll split it with you." She whispered to me, sending chills down my spine. I pulled back.

"Are you sure about that _preciosa_? I mean you worked hard for three seasons to get the money and I don't want to ju-" Heather surprised me by cutting me off, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed back, her lips tasted like strawberries. She pulled back.

"I'm positive." I smiled back at her. I pulled her in close smelling the lavender scent in her hair. We turned around to see some locals who said that pineapples shouldn't meet lava, and behind the cast we signs saying exactly that. Oh no.

Turning back around Heather and I were greeted by Ezekiel, still crazy, and now eyeing the case. He made a jump at Heather, trying to grab the case out of her hands. Before I could help her both of them and the case went tumbling over the edge and into the volcano. Everybody gasped.

"NO! HEATHER!" I screamed in pure terror. Going to the edge I saw Heather hanging on to a ledge the case in her free hand with Ezekiel continuing to plunge into the volcano. I didn't watch as he the surface.

"Heather grab my hand!" She tossed the case up beside me and reached for my hand. Suddenly her ledge weakened crumbling.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Heather screamed I leaned down quickly and grasped her hand her fingers trying to slip through. Thankfully she grabbed my arm with her other hand and pulled her up. She held on to me and the case as if we'd fall in again. I let out a sigh of relief as the volcano began to quake.

"Woaahh didn't see that one coming," Chris said, refering to the insident with Ezekiel, "any who, RUN!" The volcano shook as I ran down the mountain along with everyone else, the case in one hand, Heather's hand in my other. We all reached the water just before the lava hit the beach.

Out of nowhere Ezekiel came shooting into Chris's boat sinking it. How was he even still alive? We all swam as more lava came down and made in to the spare ship that had been supplied for all the cast. I found towels and put one around Heather, I meanwhile took off my shirt and dried myself off. I put my arms around her and she smiled leaning in to kiss me again.

Maybe this show was a good thing after all.

* * *

**Please review? :) I WISH IT HAD ENDED THIS WAY**


End file.
